Epilogue
by Light Gaia
Summary: one shot sequal to Nightmare of the undead and short snippets about Jack's life after the zombie plaque and killing Edgar Ross. Rated M for foul language and horror.


Jack finally managed to sleep for at least 3 hours he opened his eyes every time he hears a noise but calmed down when he noticed

it were survivors pacing back and forth shadows passed by his bedroom door.

Jack stayed in his room trying to think of a plan so save as much people to make their escape.  
he noticed a small note book on a wooden desk and went through the pages but they were empty.

Jack remembered his dream to become a writer one day but he lost interest since he lost both of his parents  
and now the undead has risen again he doesn't feel like writing stories at all.

but at least i can write about my feelings and how he views my father Jack thought.  
he grabbed a pen and wrote about the zombie ordeal the kidnapping of Seth and his rescue.

but couldn't find the motivation to write any further but still deep inside jack want to publish a book about his father  
to show the world that John Marston helped many people but got shot like a criminal and Edgar Ross got all the credit.

that rat! Jack said out loud he squeezed the pencil hard that ink started to leak from his pencil on the paper.

Ross i hope for your sake that you are among the undead because if i find you alive i will make you pay  
jack rubbed the trigger of John's old riffle with his thumb.

And my Father's gun will be the instrument of his vengeance Jack said and placed it back in his holder.  
and hopefully when he get's his revenge jack can finally find peace he's been longing for 2 years.

Jack went outside for some fresh air the guards made the doors open for gunslingers to bring food and medical supplies for everyone  
inside the fort.

Jack noticed many missing posters on the wall and mexican were crying for their families

Jack felt sorry for them. if he knew where they are he would start looking for them and bring them back

first he will look for survivors one more time and tomorrow they will make their escape

there will be a train waiting for them but they must get on the train on time or it will leave without them.

Jack caught up with the gunslingers and placed a bag of guns on his shoulders and reloaded the most powerful weapon in his possession

and galloped after them as the mexicans waited until it was safe enough to open the gates

Millicent Waterbury watched Jack leave and kept her rifle close just incase a group of undead would chase jack.

be safe senôr Jack

hours later Jack came back and the survivors the gun slingers found was disappointing low

Jack told everyone in the fort about his plan to escape and asked who wanted to come with him

the majority wanted to stay at fort mercer but Millicent and her family members wanted to come with jack

Jack felt disappointed that bonnie refused to come along he thought she's always been a true cowgirl but on the other hand

he understood that she has gone through alot and is tired mentally

Jack told everyone to get ready for tomorrow night because the undead presence is lesser during night-time it will be the perfect time to cross borders.

Everything seemed quiet the mexicans tried take their mind out of their troubles by reading books knitting a sweater and play fetch with their german Sheppard

a few missing posters remained on the wall and distraught family members prayed for strength

Jack went back to his room and locked the door for a long warm bath to clear his mind but he heard the gunslingers scream in alarm

aiming their guns at something

Jack grabbed his repeater and ran to the edge of the fort to look down

NOOO please don't shoot! Jack pleaded to the gunslingers

they stopped yelling and noticed the last missing survivor's on a strange looking horse

the rider let them off his horse and the gun slinger opened the gate and let them inside.

before the gates closes Jack pushed many people aside and ran outside

DAD! Jack yelled Father! Jack spoke holding on John's old duster coat

undead John eyed him for a moment it looks like there is still a little bit of human left inside him

Jack heard John wheeze calmly through his bandana and stretched out his hand towards jack and cupped his face with a gloved hand

bystanders looked down and mexicans kept a eye on the undead in the distance but for some reason the undead remained at a distance ignoring them both.

Jack wanted to take his Father inside with him but didn't had the chance to do that.

John firmly clutched the back of Jack's head pulling him closer to meet his eyes.

John's wheezing roaring sound became louder like he's trying to say something

"GO" John grumbled through his light gargling sound and pointed at the fort

"inside" John said bossy and pointed impatiently at the gates once more.

Jack stepped back and watched his father for a moment.

I haven't said this in a long time but i love you dad Jack said

John roared in response "me too"

Jack didn't understand what John said but knew what his response was

John lowered his head and tipped his hat and Jack quickly went inside

Jack climbed to the top of the ladder to give his Father a final goodbye

He saw John leave and zombie heads exploded as he rode through the army of the undead

Jack wished his Father could stay but when he looked through John's eyes he remembered the message John left Jack

that John will always be with him no matter where he goes and Jack knows that when he crosses border John will be there too

Jack hopes that other human's won't mistake him as a hungry undead and shoot him but then again John Marston did the impossible

his whole life even after his death and Jack will see his Pa again.

* * *

It was time to leave the sun has set and the undead became lesser

the mexicans prayed for good luck as Jack left the fort.

Jack let Millicent ride in front og him to avoid attacks from behind

they finally reached the destination of the train and Millicent cried in delight they can finally get out of here

the mechanic saw them coming from the distance and stated the trains engine and sounded the horn

but that was a bad move it caught the undead attention and sprinted towards the train with high speed

the mechanic panicked when he saw the undead bruisers and retchers coming from all directions and made the train move

Jack couldn't believe his eyes and and yelled at his horse to run faster.

Work you damn nag! let's go Let's go!

the rider who had Millicent behind him got shot by the retcher's spit and fell off.

Millicent reacted fast and quickly grabbed the reins and gained control of the horse and galloped after Jack

Millicent are you all right? Jack beamed

yes but my uncle is dead Millicent started to cry

we will mourn him later millie we have to get on that train before it's too late!.

Millicent braced herself and avoided the undead from tackling her horse

a bruiser crawled towards Millicent but Jack shot it before it could jump on Millicent's horse

and cleared the way of the undead with the final seconds he has with dead eye

Jack felt drained and needed to rest if he wants to use dead eye again his stallion became tired but Jack kept kicking it

he couldn't lose speed or he'll end up as an undead snack.

Jack stood on his horse and ordered Millicent to do the same to grab the trains railing

Jack's vision became blurry due exhaustion but took a risk and jump because it's now or never.

he grabbed the railings in reflex Jack remained hanging and slowly loses his grip but the gunslingers on the train came to his rescue

and pulled him up Jack effortly got on his feet and the survivor's tried to shoot the undead who are on Millicent's tail.

Millie! Jack screamed you have to jump! come on this is your only chance and stretched out his hand

No!No! i can't i'll fall off Millicent whimpered

i know you can do it Millie ! trust me! now jump and grab my hand

Millicent kept herself balanced and tried to reach Jack's hand to jump

but a eerie loud shriek of a group of retcher's startled her and lost balance and sat on her horse again

an retchers got a hold of her horse jack tried to shoot it and reloaded as fast as he could

MILLICENT JUMP! Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.

before her horse collapses to her knees from her injuries Millicent jumped as far as she could and grabbed onto Jack's hand

but her hand slipped out of his grasp.

JACK! Millicent cried in defeat the last thing she saw was Jack in tears and fell on the ground as the train moved further away.

she cried in pain and held her broken leg

the undead surrounded her and started to feast upon her flesh Millicent tried to get up and stretched her hand towards Jack

but got pushed back down and got devoured.

Jack watched in horror and tried to make a last attempt to save her but there are too many of them

the undead moved away from her and focused their attention the the train again

in the distance he could see Millicent's rise to her feet again in a twitching matter and chased the train with the undead

witnessing her death and change will stay with him for a long time.

Damn it! Jack slammed his fist against the wall

Jack blamed himself for losing Millicent

if only he let her stay at the fort then she might still be alive

leaving fort mercer was the most stupid move ever.

Jack hasn't moved from his spot for hours he couldn't stop mourning and blaming himself for what happened to her

there was nothing you could do for her son a voice said it's not your fault

Jack reconized the mecanic clothing and became enraged

Jack grabbed him by his color and was about to punch his lights out

you started the damn thing before we had the chance to get on the train! we had a deal!

I..I panicked if i didn't leave without you then we all would have been eaten

you did it to save your own cowardly ass Jack barked you should have been torn apart not her!

and dropped the mecanic on his back side

I hope that you will be haunted by this because i don't want a day go by in your life that you won't see her face Jack said cold

jack went to a cabin to rest tomorrow they will cross borders and hopefully there will be a way to end this once and for all.

* * *

_when we crossed bourders we finally had the chance __to warn other people and prevent further spreading. _

_after that me and the gunslingers went back to look for the mask Seth stole._

_and placed it back where it belonged. Landon and Millicent changed back into humans bonnie went back to MacFarlane ranch_

_but my beloved Parents didn't come back to the living im still deeply distraught by that_

_peace seems to be restored now but I know this not the end of the road for me._

_there is a loose end that needs my attention. _

**1 year later**

_I have come for you Ross!_

_I ain't going no where old man!_

the tension and build up anger is high. cravings for vengeance never felt so strong

Seconds later a loud bang was heard and it startled the birds the lifeless body of Edgar Ross was found in the river weeks later.

his wife and brother are missing on the same day Edgar has been reported missing and there was no link that could lead to his Assassin.  
the lawman suspected that Jack Marston did it because he's the only suspect that has something against Ross and wanted to bring him to court  
but the charges were dropped when villagers protested that Jack has helped them many times during the zombie outbreak  
catching bounties and doing the sheriffs dirty work to make America safer.

And eye witnesses reported that Landon Ricketts and Edgar had a heated argument few weeks before Edgar's death  
and he threatened Edgar that he'll be found in a body bag.

but Landon passed away before the sheriffs could question him and no one knows if he did it or sended someone else to do it for him to avoid being sued.  
the sherif's decided to post a lie on the daily news paper that the Ross Family have been ambushed and killed by bandit's to give it closure.

Jack returned to his parents ranch the depressing foggy vibe around Beachers hope has disappeared  
it looks quite colourful now that spring is almost coming.

Jack breathed out and placed John's revolver on the rocking chair where his mother used to sit knitting.  
and looked near the direction of his parent grave Jack can finally move on with life and work on his dream to publish a book about his Father  
but the dark times aren't over yet it's just the beginning.

* * *

**23rd July 1941 **

_I knew something wasn't right when i saw drones and planes hovering above the sky_

_like my Father I will never find peace until the day I die. that will be my punishment for following the footsteps of an outlaw_

_dark clouds still cloaks the sky but this time it's not the undead that terrorizes the land_

_it's something a lot worse. __my main concern is if I make it out alive with my friends._

Jack layed the pencil down and closed his note book in a dark room with only an candle that is lit up

he's hearing disturbing news on the radio.

an Jewish family was present also and sat in a corner in silence

Jack couldn't leave them he had to help them as much as he could

Jack moved his arm to get up but accidentally knocked over a radio and a startled boy came out of a small room

with a loaded rifle and looked Jack in the eye.

Pa I thought i heard a noise the boy spoke

shhh Jack hushed him please you must not make any sound

i thought we got ambushed Pa im so scared!

Come here Jack reached out and held his son close

we will make it my boy but we must be prepared ok?

Jack's son nodded blinking his tears away please don't die Pa

I ain't going no where I give you my word.

they shared a smile but Jack felt the ground shake slightly trails of sand was coming inside the exit door of the underground basement

Jack ordered the jews to get to their hiding place and called Irish down the hall.

and pushed his son to a safe spot and ordered him to stay put.

Irish limped to Jack side and got ready.

they heard hunt hounds barking and the footsteps of Soldiers came closer

Jack and Irish hid behind the walls of the exit and Jack gathered enough energy to use Dead Eye against the intruders

the door got forced open and Jack aimed his hand machine gun at the german soldiers and killed a lot of them before they could fire again

Jack felt cold and clutched his stomach it was bleeding and collapsed to his knees.

Irish came to his aid and his son started to cry

those son of a bitches shot me Jack groaned in pain.

you have to get out of here and take care of my son Irish!

Irish ordered the jewish family to follow him and carried Jack's son to the exit

Jack could hear his son cry out for him desperately Jack felt that this basement will be his grave

Jack moved his head towards the exit when he heard footsteps becoming louder

and his son came back in holding a cloth against his Father's injuries

i'm not leaving you here Pa you are going to live understood?

John! Jack whispered i can't get up you have to leave me behind

Pa please.I..

Irish stormed in placed Jack's arm over his shoulder and a Jewish woman did the same and carried Jack out of the basement

they made to make themself as small as they could and be careful not get hit by the war planes

Jack got placed undearneath a large tree and looked up in the sky he could hear the engine of the planes roar

the sound around him became damp and slowly lost concious.

* * *

**27th of May 1946**

Jack Marston swallowed nervously and walked into a room with a lot of people and clapped their hands when he sat down.

Bonnie McFarland and Jack's son was also present in the audience

and photographer's made pictures for the black water news papers.

Jack held a short speech and opened his book and read the last words his mother said to him with unshed tears

and also read about the last days he shared with his Father John Marston and got emotional

Bonnie became emotional aswell and wiped a few tears away.

Jack collected himself and finished reading

everyone applauded and walked to Jack's table so that he could sign multiple copies of the book

after the event an aged Bonnie caught up with Jack and looked Jack in the eye

You did a great thing Jack your is proud of you and I know that you will continue his Legacy

Jack nodded and wished his Parents could see the man he has become.

you have grown Jack you are almost identical to John.

Jack stood up and placed a hand on bonnies fragile shoulder

you take care Mrs Mcfarlane it's a honor meeting you Jack said and went to take his boy home

* * *

Jack went back home he bought a new home for him and his son with the money he saved up by catching bounties.

it was spring and it was a lovely weather to be outside.

he read the articles of the lastest news paper

one article caught his attention with the title Beachers hope is haunted

many reports are made that the deserted ranch can't be rented because it's haunted and near 5 am a figure is seen

near Abigail Marston's grave and many witnesses hear the figure mourn and crying for Abigail.

Jack read a few chapter of his book while his son is playing with his puppy dog

He closed the book and looked at the cover and felt alot of pride in his heart when he read the title.

**Red Dead **

**_written by John "Jack" Marston_**

Jack felt his son tapping on his shoulder and gave his father a telegram message of the sheriffs department with a wanted poster of a new bounty

and 10,000$ reward Jack folded the paper in his pocket and fetched his guns

jack told his son he'll be back soon and they will do something nice together when he's done working

John smiled go get him Pa! little John said

Jack gave him a wink tipping his hat like his own pa used to do and galloped towards the location where the bounty was seen for the last time.

**Author's note : **

**I hoped you like reading my story about the short snipets about Jack's future**

**the game ended in the year of the first world war and i got inspider to write this **

**i felt a bit sad when i noticed that a few undead nightmare stories are a bit similar to my idea's**

**for my previous RDR story but i decided to include it anyway because ****nightmare of the undead is **

**based on my expierence and thoughts while playing undead nightmare DLC**

**i caught War first and then Death and when John came out of the grave i wished there was another**

**stranger mission to see what has happened to Jack and i wished you could run into Jack and save him**

**and when John came back to life i wondered where Abigail was shouldn't she be a undead too?**

**and i love the easter egg in GTAV it shows that Jack has made his dream come true after all.**

**T.C and i hope you read my other stories too **

**Light Gaia xxxx :) **


End file.
